I'll Tell You What Happened!
by Zinthos XIII
Summary: It's was their next step in their relationship . . and they weren't even aware of it.


This is my first attempt at a Mitsu story, so I hope its of your liking. Ok then, umm . . please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Tell You What Happened! <strong>

It was just another end of school day. Well it was actually the last day after a long school week, but still, just another day. And just like any other day after school, the girls from the Light Music Club marched straight to their respective sanctuary as they mused themselves with any antic that crossed their minds, at least before they started practicing.

However, as a sacred ritual that had to be taken before every practice, they -the airhead and the idiot, to be precise- eagerly waited for their Ojou-sama's delicious sweets and tea of the day. It became an elixir to keep them focus and awake through practice. Well, at least that's what they said it meant.

And as this so called ritual ended -which pretty much consisted of just that, eating cake and drinking tea- they began their regular practice without any more problems.

Surprisingly, for two whole hours they practiced nonstop, until a certain air-headed brunette unstrapped her guitar, gently placed it on its stand and pretty much slumped on their youngest member claiming to have run out of energy.

"Yui-senpai, can we please get back to practice?" the young kouhai managed to ask as she tried to balance herself with the extra weight on her.

"But Azunyan, I can barely stand anymore and I need more of Mugi-chan's cake ... pleeeeease~" whined the older girl rubbing her cheek against the younger girl's as she held her tightly on her arms.

"S-stop that . . . Senpai get off me!" no matter what the already flustered Azusa tried, once Yui had someone under her grip, there was no escaping it.

"I want more cake, too," Ritsu placed down her drum sticks and headed to her usual seat, stretching her arms to rid some of the stiffness.

"Yay, Captain!" after praying herself from Azusa, Yui launched towards the table, frenetically waving her arms in the air with joy.

Mugi agreed as well, and left her precious Korg to go brew more tea and prepare more slices of cake. That only left Azusa and Mio still standing, until the latter turned to the twin-tailed smiling and said, "It was a good practice . . . don't you think so, Azusa?"

It really was. Azusa knew it, so the young girl smiled back at her Senpai, and gave an affirming nod.

They set aside their respective instruments and headed to their usual spots at the table among the others whom impatiently waited for their 'Tea Time' to begin, yet again. And so they had their tea, they had their sweets, and they had their pleasant time chatting about whatever came to mind.

Scenes such as Ritsu embarrassing Mio for no apparent reason, or Mugi's strange, yet familiar state of daydreaming were no exception, of course. Even at an uncertain point the youngest of the lot somehow -or by means of someone, actually- had her petite head adorned with a pair of cute cat-ears.

Unfortunately, the school wasn't going to stay open forever; so once their second tea time was over it was time to go home.

By the time they exited the school gates, they were suggesting what to do during the weekend. Although most of the time their conversation would trail off by the fact that the older girls –yes, even Mio- kept sharing an abettor smile among each other as they took discrete glances at the youngest of the group, who remain oblivious of a pair of pointed ears still resting on her head.

All poor Azusa knew was that her Senpais had a very 'content' smile plastered on them. Most likely, it might've been for having such a satisfactory practice that day . . . maybe. Although, Yui's constant hugging and squealing of 'kawaii' did seemed a bit suspicious for the kouhai.

Not much was planned by the time they arrived at the intersection they usually parted from, so at the end they settled on calling each other if anything came up.

Bassist and drummer waved to the rest of their band mates as they made their way across the street, amused as they saw the older guitarist clinging to the young one, and the blonde-haired one sharing that gentle, yet awkwardly pleased smile of hers.

And then they were alone.

Sighing, Ritsu turned to her childhood friend, and once Mio retuned the gaze, they smile at each other. But it was different. It was more like, a sort of an accomplice smile, only shared among them.

"Well . . ." started Ritsu. "We should get going, too," to which Mio affirmed with a timid nod. And so they made their way in the direction to their neighborhood.

However, in this occasion, they made their journey in utter silent. So not like them . . . especially Ritsu. Normally they would have merged into any other random conversation to make their trip much quicker, although most of the time such conversations would be composed of the usual bickering among them.

But this occasion was different. The atmosphere felt different.

Something had changed between them. It was hard to explain, but very easily to notice just by looking at them. One noticeable thing was the fact that they spoke no words to each other, or the much shorter distance they kept between each other, and their walk was actually quite serene, which was definitely odd knowing one of them was the excessively energetic Tainaka Ritsu.

A tender smile was another unusual factor seen on the pair. Not Mio's timid smile, not Ritsu's mischievous grin, but a genuine smile.

By the time they reached the bassist's house, the atmosphere around them felt much more unusual. Ritsu never left Mio's side; she patiently waited for the black-haired girl to open the door, still with that rare, gentle smile on her.

Once inside, it was noticeable right away that there was no one else around the house. With the exception of them two, it was completely deserted.

Their unfamiliar silence routine continued as they removed their shoes and left their school bags on the nearest couch. At this point, Mio made no signs of wanting to go change from her school uniform; Ritsu, on the other hand, had removed her blazer, folded up her sleeves and taken off her ribbon, letting the already unbuttoned top of her shirt open more freely.

Because the Akiyama residence was like her second home, and the fact that she would always do this whenever she stayed over if there was no one around, Ritsu headed to the kitchen and fixed something quick for them to eat; knowing perfectly well where everything was. And although she didn't look it, Ritsu loved doing the cooking; she possessed this natural and talented skill that was rarely seen by others.

Mio would usually sit nearby –which she was just doing so- and watch the brunette at task. Not only was she the one that got to witness this scene even more often than the drummer's own family, but for some reason, just seeing Ritsu cooking fascinated her. There were two places Mio knew Ritsu at her best; behind the drums and in the kitchen. If she had to compare her to the youngest of the Hirasawa sisters' cooking, Mio would say that they both were somewhat at the same level, with the only exception of cooking style that differentiated them. But either way, there was something about Ritsu's cooking that would make the bassist crave for more.

Once they had finished the wonderful meal prepared by the brunette -which surprisingly enough consisted of more silence, constant serene smiles and tender glances at one another- Mio stud up and gathered their empty plates. At this point, Ritsu never removed her eyes from the bassist's movements; drowning her amber eyes in the black, silky cascade of Mio's hair. It was that hair of hers that had captured the drummer's attention and interest when they were little, when they first met and became friends.

Mio was putting the last plate on the dish-washer when she felt a pair of arms embrace her around the waist from behind, enveloping her with a wave of warmth through her body.

"I'm sorry," anyone hearing this soothe and somewhat timid voice would have never guessed it came from the drummer. Mio stopped what she was doing and placed her own hands over Ritsu's.

"About what?"

"A-about last time . . . you were against it, right? It . . it won't happen again."

Sighing, Mio turned around in Ritsu's hug to face her, and brought her own arms to surround the brown-haired girl's shoulders and bring her even closer to her body.

"I wasn't against it," she whispered with a tint of pink on her cheeks. "To be honest, I wanted it, too . . but like always, I got a little bit scared."

She leaned closer, resting her chin on Ritsu's shoulder in order to hide her already blushed face, and whispered once more.

"But . . now I'm not."

To this, Ritsu only tightened her grip on the bassist, and buried her head on the crook of Mio's neck, trying to hide her embarrassment from the raven-haired girl. Feeling the drummer's body slightly shaken, and her heartbeat speeding up against her chest, Mio continued,

"Say something, Ritsu."

"I . . I don't know what to say to that," murmured the short-haired from her hiding place.

Silence took over once again for the next couple of minutes, until Mio couldn't take it anymore, and decided to take action instead. In a split second, and without even noticing how it happened, Ritsu was being dragged by hand, up the stairs and towards Mio's bedroom.

"W-wait . . Mio!"

But no answer came from the raven-haired girl. In no time, the brunette found herself standing in the middle of Mio's room. Questionable tawny eyes stared back at Mio as she closed the door behind her.

"M-Mio?" she asked, more confusion came from the brunette as a remarkable glow of pink began to spread over the bassist's face.

Silently, she approached the drummer with nervous steps, and once their distance was just a few inches away, Mio brought her arms around Ritsu's neck, leaning her forehead against the other's with closed eyed.

"If . . ." she whispered. "If you can't think of anything else to say either, then . . . let's not say anything."

"Eh? . . you mean . . "

Dropping down her arms, Mio grabbed hold of Ritsu's hands between hers; she lift her head slightly revealing that distinguished blush that adorned her lovely feature that only made her look even more adorable.

Stormy eyes looked into amber, and Mio gave a timid but firm nod.

"A-are you sure you're . ." began Ritsu.

"Ready?" but finished Mio, to which she nodded a second time and whispered, "I'm ready now."

The glow of pink on Mio's face became a crimson red, making the brunette smile amusingly for a second, but her smile then turn to a more serene one.

"I . . I'm just a bit . ."

"Nervous, I know." Ritsu finished the sentence this time. She held Mio's hands between hers and kissed them both ever so gently. "So am I."

"So . . w-what are we supposed to do now, Ritsu?"

Ritsu closed her eyes and sighed thoughtfully, meditating for a moment as they touched foreheads once more. She opened her eyes and slowly contemplated Mio from top to bottom, making the other stare back with that blushing that characterized her so much. This made Ritsu smile broadly inside.

She kept her gaze on Mio, checking every inch of her, until finally noticing something in particular. Her uniform. Still intact, tidy and neatly kept; with both shirt –tucked in, of course- and blazer properly buttoned up, and a perfectly shaped ribbon accommodated in its place.

Compared to her -no blazer, no ribbon, shirt out of its place with its sleeves folded up to her elbows and top two buttons opened- Mio looked like how a genuine model student should be. Correction, Mio is the perfect model student. At least that's what the drummer thought.

Putting that factor aside, Ritsu began to wonder why she was feeling bothered about it. Not the fact that Mio was the perfect example of what an exemplary student should look like, it was actually the uniform that bugged her for some reason. But she loved how Mio looked in her school attire; she believed no one looked better and more beautifully in it than the raven-haired girl. So why would it bother her now? Surely, she found that to be a bit . .

Strange, she thought. Why it bothering me?

Until the answer finally hit her; making the brunette smile sketchily at her realization.

Oh, so that's why, she deliberated to herself.

"Ritsu?" Mio on the other hand, just stared back confused, wondering what that funny looking smile on Ritsu meant.

"Hmm?"

"Umm . . d-do you know what to do, Ritsu?"

Shortening more the distance between them, the brunette gently raised her hands up Mio's arms, rested them on her shoulders and leaned even closer to whisper on her ear.

"I think I know now," this earned an extra shade of red from the raven-haired girl's face; just what Ritsu wanted.

But this was no time to muse herself, so Ritsu focused right away on what she needed to work with first, and her eyes first landed on Mio's blazer.

I want to see more of her, thought the drummer.

Slowly, she slid down her hands by the blazer's folds of its collar until reaching the top button; which soon was opened without a problem, followed by the rest till they were all undone. She lifted up her hands from under the blazer and slipped the piece of clothing off Mio's shoulders slowly. Once the garment was off the bassist, Ritsu tossed it aside without even caring where it landed.

Next place those ocher-eyes landed were on the ribbon. Although it looked wonderful on Mio, it was too perfect for her taste. With a quick hand movement, the ribbon was now hanging loose from the raven-haired girl's neck.

After undoing the ribbon, the brunette now had a perfect view of the top button on Mio's shirt, soon to be opened by Ritsu. Slowly, the second button followed, and then the third and so on, until reaching the very last one; shirt tugged out of its place in the process.

Mio's body tense up at the sudden sensation of cool air making contact with her skin due to her now open shirt, which Ritsu did not faltered to open even more to expose a delicate light-blue bra with flowered patterns that sheltered Mio's chest.

I want to feel more of her, Ritsu began to sense an intense impulse building up in the pit of her stomach, feeling warmer and warmer.

Holding her by the collar of the shirt, the brunette buried her face on Mio's neck, bringing their bodies closer, smelling the sweet scent of her skin that just made her crave for the raven-haired girl more and more.

The bassist gasped at the feeling of hot breath lingering on her exposed neck, sending small chilling waves of warmth through her body. A shiver ran down her back as soft fingertips glided delicately south the sides of her torso, under her already opened shirt until reaching her skirt. Unzipping the piece of garment, the skirt too fell from Mio's body, revealing same colored panties that made perfect match with her bra.

Feeling her body temperature rising with every touch from the brunette, Mio swore she could now hear her own heart beat drowning every other sound around them. Her heart increased its pounding speed when Ritsu slid her shirt over her shoulders, down her arms, and off her, tossing it away in the process; leaving the bassist in nothing but her bra, panties, and the most adorable blush of crimson red to adorn those stunning gray eyes of hers, which Ritsu never stopped gazing.

I want to kiss her more.

The drummer trailed tender kisses from Mio's forehead, to her cheek, along her jaw line, down her neck, and stopping at her shoulder. This action made even the earlobes of the bassist glow bright red.

Grabbing hold of her hand, Ritsu led her to the bed, only to be stopped just a foot away from it. Tilting her head to one side in confusion, amber stared into gray.

"What's wrong? . . do you not want to continue?" smiling she asked, caressing the raven-haired girl's cheek. Mio grabbed Ritsu's hand and held it close to her chest.

"N-no, no, no . . . I want to, I really do! . . b-but," she looked away to hide an embarrassed blush from the drummer.

"But?" Ritsu was getting worry now.

Mio took several deep breaths to calm her nerves and gain a bit of courageous to answer, and once the enough strength to speak was gain, she gazed back into concerned tawny eyes. She loved so much those caring eyes of hers. Smiling, she cupped Ritsu's face, and kissed both cheeks.

"But . ." at this point, her smile turned somewhat devious, something that took the drummer by surprise, especially when she didn't expected the long-haired girl leaning closer and whisper in a timid, yet quite seductive voice.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ritsu's legs went numb, and there were goose bumps practically all over her at the very instant that Mio's warm breathe tickled bellow her ear.

"F-forgot what?" this little action from Mio actually got her nervous, whom noticed right away and couldn't help smile at the sight of a slightly blushing Ritsu stuttering.

"Well, I think you're a little overdressed for the occasion."

"Huh?"

With her eyes, Mio pointed downwards and Ritsu followed her gaze.

"Oh . . ." realizing that she was still –with the exception of her blazer- fully clothed, she rubbed the back of her head embarrassedly. "Y-yeah, sorry bout that . . . I got carried away, he-he."

She was about to work out her shirt when Mio stopped her.

"Wait, let me do it . . Ricchan," hearing her bassist called her that, just gave her the sensation of a flock of butterflies soaring in her stomach. And a great urge to scratch her itching back, too.

"Ok then," she chuckle at Mio's loss of nervousness. "So, how does my beloved Mio-chuan wants to see me?"

How I want to see her? Repeated the black-haired to her-self while eyeing the auburn girl. How I want to see my Ricchan.

Slowly, her long and slender fingers began to clumsily work the buttons of her shirt, revealing a black bra with yellow outlines. Ritsu tensed up, feeling embarrassed of her physique. But Mio did not stopped there; leaving her shirt open, she worked her way down to her skirt, unfastening it and gliding it to the floor, letting her feminine boxers of the same color come to sight.

There was a shade of pink on Ritsu's face as gray stared into amber. A quick glance down to check on her work, Mio decided to leave the opened shirt on her . . she wanted to leave it there. In Mio's view, Ritsu looked beautifully sexy right now. But there was still something she needed to take care of.

She caressed her fingertips from the drummer's collarbone up to her neck, and making her way through short locks of hair until reaching her headband, soon to be removed from its place. A broad smile spread on the bassist while skilled, calloused fingers ran several times through Ritsu's hair, messing those long bangs of hers, giving her a wilder look.

"Mio, why do you always take off my headband when we're alone?" Mio brought her arms around her shoulders, pressing their bodies closer to the touch of smooth and soft skin. A sensation that made the warmth of their bodies merged together with the single touch of bare skin.

"Because, Ritsu looks her cutest without the hairband," the long-haired girl reply, leaning in to plant a kiss on her cheek. And there it was again, that rare, serene smile on them.

They were now ready to take the next step in this relationship that had blossomed little by little with time. With a hand on her nude waist and the other one on her back, Ritsu guided Mio to her bed, gently laying her down.

-Beep-

They never lost sight over their lover's eyes, hypnotized with the desire for each other. Whilst resting Mio on her back, Ritsu laid on her side, pressing her body against the raven-haired girl. She diverted her eyes from Mio's, and journeyed her sight from her silky, black hair, down her the smooth, porcelain skin of her perfect figure.

-BEEP-

Amber drowning into gray. Stealth hands made their way from the bassist's hips, up her torso, between her breast, and up her neck until finally reaching behind her neck. They closed their eyes, and their distance closing in slower than their pounding hearts' speed, and their temperature among them getting hotter and hotter.

-BEEP-BEEP-

Their lips suddenly stopped millimeters from each other as something caught their attention. Opening their eyes in confusion, they turned to the night stand by the bed where an alarmed clock signaled [7:34am] in bright red. And before they even asked themselves what was wrong with that time . .

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

It went off.

"Aaaaugh!" and with that a brunette jolted from her bed, panting, sweat dropping, madly blushing, and with her short hair sticking out of odd places. Immediately she turned to the source of noise and slammed a hand over it as it now signaled [7:35am].

A knock was heard on the door before the younger sibling cracked it open to check on the commotion that was heard from outside the room.

"Hey Sis, what was that all about and . ." the young one noticed the older sibling's flustered state. "Why is your face all red?"

Leaning over the edge of her bed she replied breathlessly.

"That .. was .. hot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"And that's what happened this morning!"

The brunette concluded, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, messing up her hair in the process.

With the exclusion of the keyboardist's eyes filled with a heavenly bliss, the rest of the girls stared back at the auburn girl with wide open eyes, in utter shock and astonishment, accompanied by an embarrassed and deep, pink blush that adorned their cheeks. With the exception of a certain bassist who embellished a radiant crimson red.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she added, "mmm, maybe if it hadn't been for the alarm going off, I probably would have known how far it went . . ."

Flustered faces became even redder, and no words came from the small audience. Well, they really couldn't say much after such . . . recap of the events. After some agonizing three minutes, it was the youngest of the group who somehow managed to muster a few words to speak.

"S-Senpai . . you s-shouldn't . ."

"Huh? . . shouldn't what, Azunyan?" Yes, it had been Hirasawa Yui the one who experienced such dream.

"You shouldn't be telling people things like that!"

"Eeeh? . . but weren't you the one who asked about it?" pouted Yui with arms crossed.

"I did not!" Azusa was losing her patience now. "I kept telling you to start practicing!"

"Exactly!" pointed out the brunette. "So I mentioned the dream I'd this morning where we practiced, and you asked about it, Azunyan."

"No I didn't! . . that was Mugi-senpai who asked about it!"

" . . . oh yeah."

Senpai and kouhai turned to look at the girl in question, sweat-dropping as they only found the blonde-haired blushing with dreamy eyes, smiling brightly and mumbling sweet, incoherent words to her-self, and with what appeared to be a bit of a nose bleed.

"Hmm, I'm actually impressed that Yui-chan can have such vivid and detailed dreams," that would be their club adviser, by the way.

"Aaaagh!" and yes, she'd appeared out of nowhere, scaring the girls with her sudden presence.

"Sawa-chan, when did you get here?" pointed out Yui from behind the pig-tailed, whom didn't even saw when the auburn-haired girl hid behind her after been startle by their sensei.

"I've been here the whole time!" pouted Sawako to the air-head guitarist.

"Sensei . . you need to stop appearing out of nowhere like that!" Azusa was actually holding a hand over her petite chest, making sure her heart beat return to a more normal rhythm.

"Wha-? . . you girls are no fun!" more childish pouting from Sawako.

"They were bonding together!" that would be Mugi thinking out loud from whatever place her mind had gone.

The club adviser and the guitarists stared at the keyboardist for a moment -sweat-dropping again- before returning to their previous argument.

Meanwhile, on the background sat Mio and Ritsu next to each other, still in shocked from what that little 'narration' of their lead guitarist's dream. Noticing that the rest of the girls were busy with . . whatever argument they were having now, Ritsu leaned in close to Mio's ear without taking her eyes away from the others, and whispered to the bassist.

"Hey, Mio . . how do you think Yui knew that you always take off my headband when we are alone?"

-THUMP-

And that would be poor Mio fainting into Ritsu's arms.

* * *

><p>Ok so that's the story, hope you liked it and please leave a review. Reviews are essential to let us know any flaws we might have and improve in our writing. Well that, and I think that some of us also hope to be praised once in a while, haha. Thanks for reading!<p>

BTW: The title, 'I'll tell you what happened!' is what Yui said after Mugi asked her about the dream.


End file.
